Electrical connectors for attaching an electrical cable to a panel, junction box, and the like are well known in the art. One such electrical connector, described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,787, comprises a connector body having a rectangular or square box configuration. The connector body comprises a top portion having a first tab portion disposed about the front edge of the top portion for connecting the electrical connector to an outlet box; a first side wall connected to the top portion; a second side wall also connected to the top portion; a bottom portion having a second tab portion disposed about the front edge of the bottom portion for connecting the electrical connector to the outlet box; and a rear end having a through-hole therein is connected to both the top and bottom portions; and a saddle and screw for concurrently securing the cable disposed within the connector body and securing the connector body to the outlet box.
Although the electrical connector described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,787 is capable of connecting an electrical cable to a junction box, it would not meet most local electrical codes for connection of high voltage metal-jacketed cable. Connectors for metal-jacketed cable must include an end stop for limiting the distance the cable is inserted, as the metal jacket must not advance past the panel or junction box wall. Only the wire conductors can be advanced past the panel wall into the electrical enclosure. Additionally, the portion of the connector that is beyond the stop is potentially exposed to the wire conductors and, according to the electrical code, must be insulated to prevent electrical shorts in case of damage occurring to the insulating jackets surrounding the wire conductors. The electrical connector of U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,787 clearly lacks a means of limiting the forward advance of a conventional metal-jacketed cable and further lacks an insulating surface at the forward end of the connector.
Therefore, electrical connectors of the prior art have not been fully optimized for connecting high voltage metal-jacketed cables to electrical panels, junction boxes, electrical distribution centers, and the like.